Legend of the Eight Firstborn
Legend of the Eight Firstborn is the finale of the Firstborn Saga, and the finale to Gamewizard's First Series, and his greatest and most popular story since Operation: GALACSIA. The storyline has the same deal as the Sonic Adventure series, or Super Smash Bros. Brawl, with several characters' adventures happening at one time. The story is actually made up of several stories packed into one, and has tons of different plotlines, but still focuses on the one ultimate goal. The story was published on January 5, 2012, and was completed on November 7, 2012. It is preceded by the second part of the Nightmare Series, and is followed by First Day. During the ending author's note, Gamewizard made a hint to the sequel to Firstborn, called Legend of the Seven Lights, which will take place in the Nextgen Series. deviantART link: http://gamewizard-2008.deviantart.com/gallery/46457622/Legend-of-the-Eight-Firstborn?offset=72 FanFiction link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7714211/1/Legend-of-the-Eight-Firstborn Archive of Our Own link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11723946/chapters/26409054 Chapter List #Prologue: Dawn of the Benders #The Hunted Siblings #Crazy Girls #Kremcroc Rekruitment #Death Egg Duel #The Well of Darkness #Jungle Beat #Lament of the Leaders #Legend of the Eight Firstborn #Celebi, Spirit of Woods #The First Born Caught #Dino Fury #The Long-Lost Princess #Bounty Hunters and Stowaways #Battle Down the Bayou #Ask Malladus #Both Teams Meet #The Hero of Time #Battle in the Skies #New Arrival #Magician Madness #Oceanic Base #Swords Clash and Krems Krash #Jeong-Jeong's Fire #The Forest of Darkness #Psycho Training #Destination: Vaporization #Bumi's Strength #The Yin-Yang World #The Legendary Captain Rourke #Naval Battle #Pakku of the Sea #Land Under the Sea #The Princess Returns #The Adventures of Sandman and Coldman #Return of Meta Knight #Dimentia's Reform #Revitilization #Only A Ghost's Chance #Toxic Love #A Poisonous Date #Dust of the Past #Podrace Pummeling #Siege of Star Station #Dream Phantom #The Past and Now #The Battle Between Dimensions #Separated #Up Sky Pillar #Prisoners of War #The Earth God #City of Wars #GUN's Last Stand #Gnaa's Puppet #The Master Returns #Impending Doom #The Great Rescue #The Negatar's Opposite #Dr. Eggman Has a Great Big Fall #The Spirits' Library #Kam 'n' K. Rool Duel #Night of Gloom #A Wicked Deal #Stolen Time #The Dawn's Arise #Path of Redemption #Revan Bane Sidious #Calling All Heroes #It's Our Show Now #Remaining Hope #HEROES TOGETHER! #Duel of Two #Trials of the Elements #The Trial of Willpower #The Trial of Emotion #The Trial of Knowledge #The True Tale of Arceus #The Holy Triangle #Lost Courage #Ganon Reborn #The War's End #When Darkness Calls #The End of All Worlds #The Scattered Realms #Arceus, Bringer of Apocalypse #Rebirth of God #A New Beginning Gameplay Legend of the Eight Firstborn's gameplay takes after that of the Smash Bros. series and Kid Icarus: Uprising. Each of the characters has their own set of combat skills and mechanics, with some abilities unlocked later in the story, and being needed to progress through levels. Like in Smash Bros. Brawl, several characters are given their own storyline and fight their way through their own series of stages, and the story alternates between each characters' story, until some eventually meet up at some point. Also, certain characters, depending on their story, will have gameplay mechanics that mimic those of game characters they are paired with, for example Kami and Donkey Kong, or Rachel and Link. The action stages in Firstborn work the same way as Brawl, with characters fighting their way through a series of obstacles in order to reach their goal. At the end, their score throughout the stage is totaled, and a grade is given, from T, E, D, C, B, A, to S-rank. Character Story Arcs Shaunie's Story Shaunie Fulbright was playing at his house one day when a band of Stormtroopers comes to arrest him for assistance with the KND. He is saved by Tommy and Mushi, who take him to a small non-operative child group called the Junior Prospectors, led by Luvbi, who plan to help the KND fight the Dark Armies and show the real operatives how good they can be. Along the way, Shaunie has shown mostly cowardice, often causing his teammates to get into trouble. But he must learn to have courage and face his fears if he's ever to save them from King Bowser's clutches. Kami's Story When Kami was sword-training with Ava and Kweeb at Sector J one day, they suddenly spot a Kremling ship fly past them and decide to chase it. They wind up on Tiki Island and get involved with the Kong Family in going to rescue a horde of bananas the Kremling Krew stole. As they infiltrate the Kremlings' bases, the Kremling leader, King K. Rool takes a sudden interest in Kami. He recognizes her as the daughter of Kameron Drilovsky, an enemy of his that foiled his plans during the Kremian Wars, and now wants to make her his apprentice. Kami refuses his offers and vows she'll stick with her alien friends, but that changes when K. Rool's brother zaps her with a Darkness Cannon, awakening her negative thoughts against aliens. Now she must learn against these thoughts if they're able to thrawrt K. Rool's plans of awakening an ancient power. Jagar's Story As the assistants of Dialga, Jagar and the timebenders must enter the Mortal World and deliver the Spirit Balls to the Firstborn Guardians. But while there, Jagar leaves on his own mission to make amends with a banished friend of his, Yuki Crystal, but things don't end quite well. When the timebenders have to leave back to their original mission, Jagar is still feeling upset, but must definitely find a way to help his friend when he gets involved (unknowingly) in a plan of Rumpel Stiltskin's to bring back a banished wicked witch. Nolan's Story As apprentice to Sith Lord, Darth Genious, and member of the Brotherhood of Evil, Nolan York, with his teammates, Danika and April, work with the Side of Evil, going on missions to aid in Gnaa's plans. Nolan has the strong desire for revenge against the KND, and hopes to get it. But along the way, Nolan constantly has nightmares, often of close, deceased friends reminding him of promises he made in the past. As such, Nolan begins to struggle between right and wrong, however Darth Genious uses his skills of manipulation to keep Nolan on his side, filling Nolan's head with anger of events in the past, and even certain events that are still happening, such as metahuman racism. But he must find his true destiny soon, before The Brain enacts his ultimate plan. Rachel's Story After Rachel's brother, Harvey is possessed by the Dark Master himself, she and the rest of the main group set off on their journey to find the Eight Firstborn. But while at Chicago, it is revealed that Rachel's staff was secretly the Master Sword, the sword of her distant ancestor, Link, the Hero of Time. She gets acquainted with Fi, the spirit of the sword, who assists Rachel on her own grand journey to awaken herself as the next Hero in her bloodline. She must awaken the spirit of Link within her if she is ever to defeat the Evil King, Ganondorf, but in doing so, she must help her fearfilled hateful cousin, Mandy, along with her devious opposite, Lehcar EiznekCm, whom is Ganondorf's daughter, find their way as well in order to stop him from throwing the world into chaos like in the old days. Firstborn Sagas The story in its entirety is divided into separate parts, depending on the Firstborn the main group is currently after, called sagas. Forest Saga The Forest Saga is the first, and shortest, part of the story. It focuses on finding the Firstborn, Celebi, Spirit of the Forest. The majority of the action stages are forest-themed as a result. It is the start of the story, when most of the characters are just now setting off on their respective quests. Two of these characters being Cosmo and Nova, who break into Eggman's base and meet up with Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat, who later bring them to the rest of the Sonic and Mario crews. After Misty Greene steals an important plant from their ship, they follow her to the Forest of Light, where they find the Firstborn, Celebi. It is then revealed that Nova is Celebi's Guardian, for the power of the forest resides in her, as shown by her ability to speak with animals. Suddenly, Celebi is kidnapped by Nolan and his teammates, but they were ambushed themselves by Johnny and Plank 2x4, who take Celebi to their hideout so Plank can absorb her power and control the ultimate power of forest. Cosmo and Nova arrive at Plank's lair and defeat him, rescuing Celebi, allowing Nova to catch her in the Spirit Ball. Ocean Saga The Ocean Saga takes place mainly overseas, and has mostly oceanic stages, but focuses on other missions rather than going for the next Firstborn. Eventually, Kami, Ava, and Kweeb retrieve important data from the Kremlings about the Firstborn, Manaphy, the Sea Prince who was already awakened by Eva Roberts, who already awakened herself as a Guardian in Operation: DUTCHMAN. The main group meets up with a GUN navy captain, Lyle T. Rourke, who also leads a marine research team. Rourke agrees to help the heroes in locating the Realm of Oceana and finding Manaphy. But when they do so, it is revealed that Rourke wanted Manaphy and the Sea Crown for his own selfish desires of wiping out the waterbending population. His plans are foiled when Manaphy grants Eva Roberts the supreme power of the ocean, making her into a waterbending goddess, who uses her incredible powers to wipe out the GUN fleet. After she was finished, the Ocean King, Kyogre ultimately destroys Rourke's ship with his Hyper Beam, destroying Rourke in the process. Eva Roberts then catches Manaphy in the Spirit Ball and finishes her part in the quest. Kyogre thanks the heroes for once again rescuing the ocean and sends them off to find the next Firstborn, Jirachi. Galactic Saga The Galactic Saga takes place almost entirely in outer space. After the Star Warrior, Meta Knight, with his assistants, Magolor and Marx, bring former GKND leader, Dimentia to the main group, Clockwork reveals that Dimentia is Jirachi's Guardian. In order to awaken herself, she must master the spiritual side of her Space Element, by learning to open up and trust her new friends/former enemies, in which she is helped finding her way by her secret lover, Numbuh Infinity. After agreeing to join the main heroes, they set off for space, going to many different alien planets, meeting Rainier Chariton on Planet Secco, a boy who seems fascinated with benders, in which Mika seems infatuated with him. They rescue Jirachi from the Star Station, but Dimentia is unable to catch him in the Spirit Ball due to his true powers being lost, because Nigel freed him from the Star Rod in Operation: GALACSIA. They must restore his powers by finding the Jeweled Scepter, as well as its light power source. The Scepter is found on Planet Halcandra, but the light source location remains unknown except to Mother Wisp. After arriving on Planet Wisp, the Wisps and Irkens take an immediate distaste in seeing Dimentia again, and don't trust her. Dimentia is hurt and distraught, but is once again comforted by Numbuh Infinity, then officially starts to go out with him. Eventually, everyone on Wisp, as well as Dimentia's friends, finally forgive her for her past deeds, including Jirachi. Her resulted gratitude and happiness caused the light power source to appear from her heart, which flows into the Jeweled Scepter and restores Jirachi's true powers. But right when Dimentia is about to capture him, Magolor and Marx reveal to be traitors and steal the Jeweled Scepter, using it to control Jirachi and become all-powerful. The heroes battle the two in hyperspace, in which Dimentia takes the Galaxia Sword, combined with the Wisp Color Powers, and uses it to completely destroy Magolor, then catches Jirachi inside the Spirit Ball at last. But as a result of everyone falling from hyperspace, they were all separated. Freedom Saga During the Freedom Saga, the majority of the main group is separated throughout the world. During this time, the military force known as G.U.N. has started the Anti-inhuman Revolution, to track down and capture all metahumans, aliens, and benders they find. The saga mostly focuses on stopping GUN and fighting for "mutant freedom", but it is also about locating the Firstborn Mew, Spirit of Ancestors. Mikaela Corella is revealed to be Mew's Guardian, and she and Rainier, led by the Aura Spirit Lucario, head to The Tree of Beginning to find him. When they meet up with some of their other friends and find him, Rainier reveals to be a secret agent working for GUN, betraying his friends and turning Mew over to the Commander. After Boba Fett finally captures The Quads and hands them to GUN, he is met with Khryssa again, who finally convinces Boba to turn a new leaf. She, Boba, Star Wolf, and Mika then head to the GUN base and finally challenge the mutated GUN Commander to a duel, defeating him and rescuing Mew. Boba then convinces Gunkan that metahumans really are people, too, but Gunkan's mutated half goes rampant and turns on him, but it was quickly destroyed by the Anti-mutant Potion that he made using Mew's power. Shortly after, Rachel and Sector W go to challenge Negatar Gnaa, using Harvey as his puppet, successfully beating the Dark Master and rescuing Harvey at last. Afterwards, all of Gnaa's forces schedule an all-out invasion on the city of Chicago, Indiana. When the siege is over, after much of the city being left in ruin, Negatar Gnaa is finally revived. Climax Saga The Climax Saga is probably the best and most epic in the story. The Climax Saga involves the main protagonists of the story arcs finally facing off with their respective antagonists. In order, it is Shaunie's face-off with Bowser, Sonic's showdown with Eggman, Kami's battle with King K. Rool, Jagar's battle with Lucinda Talzin, Nolan's showdown with Darth Genious, and Rachel's clash against Ganondorf Dragmire. Final Saga The Final Saga is the Last Story of Legend of the Eight Firstborn. After all Eight Firstborn have been reunited, all that remains is one final showdown between the Avatar and Negatar. Aang and Gnaa must have one final showdown to determine if the Jewel of Arceus shall be used for Light or Darkness once it is whole again. However, despite Aang's victory over the Negatar, when both halves of the jewel become whole again, Phantom Gnaa ambushes them and proceeds with a ritual, awakening the true darkness inside Gnaa by eliminating Morgan. The darkness fuels the Heart of Arceus and awakens the Supreme God, who, in his anger, scatters the entire Time-Space Continuum. As a result, some of Gnaa's accomplices who were destroyed, excluding Ganon and Brain, were revived from the darkness. All of the characters throughout the adventure then ban together in order to relocate the Eight Firstborn and the scattered pieces of Morgan's heart, searching for said throughout the Scattered Realms to put a stop to Arceus. Ending In the aftermath of the final boss, Phantom Gnaa revealed to his master that his plan all along was to help Gnaa see the light, and his path has brought good to many hearts as a result. The universe was restored to normal as Lord Gnaa mysteriously disappeared. Arceus was restored to his normal senses, showing his gratitude by taking his curses off of Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie. As all of the gods leave, the heroes stare out into the rising sun. Later on, everyone meets up at a victory party on KND Moonbase. During the party, Clockwork speaks to Jagar, announcing that he is passing his work on to Jagar. Clockwork gives Jagar his Time Staff, disappearing into dust directly afterward. Jagar, Misty, and Olive then use the staff to gaze into the future, having looks at the many future kids. Down in the Underworld, Medusa speaks with her cohorts, saying something about the Thirteen Darknesses. Action Stages The story has over 60 action stages, performed by a variety of characters. Each of the stages have a mission prompt, which requires the characters to make their way to a certain goal, defeating any enemies along the way. At the end of each stage, the characters' scores will be totaled for their performance in the stage, and will receive a rank from either S, A, B, C, D, E, and T, from highest to lowest. Their score depends on how many enemies were defeated, the time it took to complete the stage, the difficulty for the stage, and any other such requirements. #Mushroom Greens #Gnarly Highway #Black Acropolis #*Boss: Death Egg Robot #Mt. Gnaa #*Boss: Gaul/Giga Gaul (battled later) #Jungle Hijinx #Playground Ruins #Seaside Surf #Forest of Light #*Boss: Johnny and Plank 2x4 #Jurassic Jungle #Leaf Scamper #SS Kremlicht #Badness Bayou #*Boss: Mama Odie #Pirate Party #City Retreat #Sahara Skies #Naval Storm #*Boss: Gyarados #Mumbo Madness #*Boss: Mumbo Jumbo #Oceanic Base #*Bosses: Ineptune, Team Chaotix #Koopa Train #*Boss: Morton Koopa Jr. #Dusty Desert #*Boss: Jeong-Jeong #Forest of Darkness #Egg Pyramid #*Boss: Egg Roulette #Restless Coast #Vaporia (second half happens later) #*Boss: King Vapus #Zuzu's Valley #*Boss: Breezard #Xiaolin Mountains #*Boss: Yin-Yang Dragon #Mount Precautious #*Boss: King Bumi #Kastle Kaos #*Boss: Baron K. Roolenstein #Sea Fleet #*Bosses: Wendy O. Koopa, Multipus #Aquatic Abyss #*Boss: Master Pakku #Oceana #*Boss: Lyle T. Rourke #Nightmare Land #*Boss: Crackjack #Groudon Volcano #*Boss: Groudon #Ghost Zone Prison #*Bosses: Skulker, Ember, Iggy Koopa, Tubba Blubba #Silver River Forest #*Bosses: Wesley Dodds & Larry Oldman, and The Terrible Toxic Four #Ancient Wastelands #Sun Temple #*Boss: Molgera #Star Station #*Bosses: Supah Koopa Dancers, Lehcar EiznekCm #Halcandra #*Boss: Landia #Planet Wisp #*Bosses: Death's Head & Galacta Knight, and Magolor #Roy's Fortress #African Citadel #Peaceful Coast #*Boss: Kaptain K. Rool #Sky Pillar #*Boss: Rayquaza #The Great Ascend #*Boss: Lucario #The Tree of Beginning #*Boss: Regigigas #Neo Bowser City #*Bosses: Ludwig von Koopa & Weegee, Team Brotherhood, Crazy Dillo, Ghirahim, Yuki Crystal #G.U.N. H.Q. #*Boss: Brett Gunkan #City Catastrophe #*Boss: Parallax #Airship Armada #*Boss: Bowser Jr. #Koopa Kore #*Boss: Bowser Koopa/Koopamalgamous #Avatar Realms #*Bosses: Avatar Gaang, Egg Gargoyle, Hama #Death Egg #*Boss: Egg Series/Egg God #Hideout Helm #*Bosses: King K. Rool, Three K. Rools, and Kingus Animalius #Enchanted Domain #*Boss: Lucinda Talzin/Wicked Godmother #Realm of Shadows #*Boss: Olivia Dragon #H.E.A.D.S.E.T. Top Secret Files #Final Brain #*Bosses: Brotherhood of Evil, Darth Genious/Revan Bane Sidious #Isle of Elements #*Boss: Elemental Spirit #The Three Personal Trials #*Bosses: Link, Beldam, and Gamewizard2008 #Inside Ganon's Body #*Boss: Thrax #Castle Hell #*Bosses: Possessed Mandy, Hannibal Roy Bean, Demise/Satandorf #Negatar Realms #*Boss: Negatar Gnaa #The Scattered Realms #*Bosses: Francis Powalski, Multipus, Aku, Chasey Sabrina, Marx Soul, President Benedict & Single Root, Figure, Wingbeater, Lingering Sandman, Shadoo, and Donkey Kong Sr. #*Final boss: Arceus Collectibles Several different collectables can be found in each stage. One kind is Elemental Medallions, which are medallions of different elements found in mostly those stages that have benders who control those elements. Collecting them will allow the benders to increase in strength. Another type of collectable is Character Trophies. Trophies of each character in the story can be found throughout the worlds. They tell info about that character, such as their role in Gamewizard's series, and their very first appearance ever, and when. A third collectable is artwork, which comes in the form of Fire Souls (originally from the Sonic series). The artwork is art of stages, characters, and even past stories. Another collectable is game achievements, which can be gained by completing certain objectives in the game. An achievement that is found in most levels is destroying Cleveland's house. In almost every level, there is an area where Cleveland's house is stationed. The characters would have to do something to destroy his house. Cleveland has a different line for each level. Side Missions The story is also packed with various side-stories to keep the adventure going. Penelope's Plead Amanda Bynes has lost several of her personas thanks to Professor Calamitous's experiment. It's up to Penelope Taynt to find them all throughout the world. Big's Great Froggy Hunt Big the Cat has lost his Froggy. Throughout the stages, he will be fishing in random areas. Help him catch his Froggy so he can leave us alone. Emily's Phantastic Venture Kobosh has requested Emily Phantom to locate the elusive Ghost Zone inmates. Help her capture these phantoms in the Fenton Thermos around the world. Meta Knight's Galacta Quest The evil Galacta Knight has gone rogue and is running rampant across the cosmos. Help Meta Knight and Death's Head locate him before it's too late. Differences Between Old Version and New Version *Cosmo the Plant, Omega, Silver the Hedgehog, and Sonia & Manic were removed. Instead of bringing Cosmo Plant back to life, Celebi merely has it planted in her forest, so she'll come back to life later. **Charlotte MayHence was also written out of the story. As a result, the fight with "Paddy Darkside" is removed, and Paddy's heart is restored by Harvey directly when he regains control of his body. **To fill Sonia and Manic's place in the Roboticizer scene, Cream and Vanilla the Rabbit fill the small role. **Dib Membrane was also excluded completely. *Virginia Sims, Bartie Stork, and King Dedede & Escargoon no longer take part in the Galactic Saga. **The latter two are still written in the plot: they had been asleep on Nightmare Land and were awakened by Bowser, so the Parallax battle could still exist. *Bruce briefly helps the heroes get through Leaf Scamper, but before the others leave Chicago, Bruce chooses to stay behind and help look after Natsume, saying they can't trust Father. However, Bruce joins Violet and her group during the Freedom Saga. *The Quads' firebending is excluded, and only their psychicbending exists. In the scene where the group first met Buddy, Nigel and Buddy don't recognize their relation through their firebending, but rather, Father asks if Buddy knows a woman named Natsume. *In earlier scenes with King K. Rool, he mentions that his reasons for reviving the Tikis are for much "bigger plans", rather than finding the Manaphy, and is more interested in finding another Firstborn (Mew), foreshadowing his mission to awaken the Leptys. *In the first, The Quads would've accompanied the heroes for the journey after New Island. Instead, only Morgan journeys with the others, and she doesn't meet her siblings again until the Freedom Saga. Beckah and Noah also stay at New Island 'til then. *Mika learns from The Chronicler instead of Morgan. **Also, in the previous seen, Mewtwo mentions Mika's psychic aura is different, not like all the evil auras everyone else has, as Mika's is pink, and that's why he trained her. He goes further to tell The Quads they can't be like that. **Finally, in that Chronicler scene, the Chronicler mentions Mika will need her power to help another soul (referring to Morgan), and then he gives Mika the vision of GUN enacting their plan. *Stages are included where stages were absent, such as Planet Wisp and Egg Pyramid. *When Leo "dies", a flashback scene is added, showing Danika's memories with Leo. *The scene on Rourke's ship where Kami talks with Noah (who was excluded) and Morgan was excluded. *Virginia Sims doesn't get the Nightmare Sword, and defeats Masked Dedede & Escargoon using her enhanced Spanking Hands instead. *On Secco, there is a scene added where Shaunie does a practice battle with Fanny, further developing his conflict as he struggles to beat Fanny, and he begins to doubt himself more. *In the scene where the group meets Solaris the Sun God, Solaris directly mentions that the true Demon King is Satan, but people call him "Demise." *After the Star Station siege, Mika actually demonstrates her psychic to Rainier, such as shrinking down and dancing on his nose. Internally, Rainier thinks about how happy she looks, and is regretful for his secret plan to betray them (foreshadowing his alliance with GUN). *The scene where the Sonic team meets Faron the Water Dragon is removed. *In the scene where Team Alien flies to DK Isles again, Dogadon makes a return and fights them again. *When Mika is using her Psychic Sense to find which Pokemon is Mew, in the part where she discovers Stewie Griffin, rather than remark Mika needs to try again, Stewie instead says that he's in the wrong story, foreshadowing his appearance in the Viridi and Big Mom Sagas. *Danika and Violet's parents are removed and are never found in this story. Reception Legend of the Eight Firstborn became Gamewizard's greatest and most popular story among fans. Reviewers praised the long chapters, wide variety of crossovers, action-packed sequences, and how a lot of characters' events happened at the same time as others. They praised the incorporated action stages as an improvement for Gamewizard's series, for how they showed the struggles of the characters getting from one area to another, instead of the simple scene-skips from his previous stories, and the use of music in these stages/scenes (although a little constant) really improved the mood and suspense in the story. However, the stages were criticized for being a little too similar to their original games. One of the criticisms were how a lot of scenes appeared to have too many characters (and there was even a joke about this in the story), and that those characters seemed unneeded and irrelevant to the plot. Reviewers also believed that several of the characters had little or no development, and criticized how some things, like the romance between the Toxic Four and their crushes, blossomed too quickly. However, there was praise for the development of a lot of the main characters, and praise for the suspenseful moments, such as Nolan York's relationship with the deceitful Darth Genious. The scene that seemed to really buy readers' attention was the "Heroes Together" arc, a basic remake of the "Titans Together" arc of Teen Titans, featuring various heroes from various cartoon shows in a grand, epic battle against all of their villains. Many reviewers believed that scene alone marked this story as the greatest crossover of all time. Game Over Scenes Plank "This is going to be TOO easy..." - Plank 1. "You aliens were only the first of many..." - Plank 2. Rourke "It was nice knowing you... Ocean Princess." - Rourke 1. "And so, the waterbenders have fallen... for good." - Rourke 2. Magolor "With this power... I will be STRONGER than Darkrai!" - Magolor 1. "You're all just space dust now..." - Magolor 2. "I am the ruler of ALL COSMOS!!" - Magolor Soul. Gunkan "Disgusting metahumans... get out of my sight." - Gunkan 1. "I hope these psychics don't leave too big a mess." - Gunkan; Morgan or Mika death. "I will rid the world of your filth..." - Gunkan's mutant head; Gunkan battle. Boba Fett "And I thought you Quads smelled bad ON THE OUTSIDE!" - Boba 1. "Stay outta mah woods, little girl. You shouldn't have to die with these animals." - Boba 2; Noah death. "You were the ultimate prey... but it's finished." - Buffo Mech. Bowser "The Mario Bros. have been beaten... FOR GOOD!!" - Bowser 1; Mario Bros. death. "Awwww... did wittle Shaunie get a booboo?" - Bowser 2; Shaunie death. "Gwee hah ha ha!" - Bowser 3. "Italian meatballs mixed with Irish fried eggs. Sounds yummy!" *licks lips* - Bowser 4; during Bowser battle. (while holding Shaunie) "This meat's still a little squishy... but it's been heated enough!" (eats Shaunie) - Giant Bowser; during Giant Bowser battle. "Time... to squish you... shrimp..." - Koopamalgamous. Eggman "Out of my way, Shadow." - Eggman 1; Shadow death. "Farewell... Sonic the Hedgehog."'' *aims gun*'' - Eggman 2; Sonic death. "OHHH HO HO HO!" - Eggman 3. "At the cost of my flesh... I've finally beaten you." - Egg God. King K. Rool "At long last... Donkey Kong is NO MORE." - K. Rool 1. "The banana horde is MINE. MWEH HEH HAH HAR." - K. Rool 2. "You should have joined me, Kami..." - K. Rool; Kami death, after interaction. "So stubborn... and yet, so very, very, flat." - K. Rool; during wrestling battle. (while holding Kami) "And now... to complete the transformation." (prepares to absorb her) - Animal King. Rumpel Stiltskin "Silly clown... you were stuck in the past, and now you have no future." - Rumpel 1; Dimentia death in Playground Ruins. "Time to send you back to the Spirit World." - Rumpel 2; Team Spirit death. "Life is hard... isn't it, Jagar?" - Rumpel 3. Lucinda "You poor dears... I'll make it all better." - Lucinda 1. "Hmph. Children these days never learn." - Lucinda 2. "I wanted to leave you in peace. You should have been good and stayed." - Lucinda 3; in alternate timeline. "Now I can make good kids out of EVERYone!" - Wicked Godmother. The Brain "The Kids Next Door have fallen." - Brain 1. "It seems I have chosen the wrong apprentice." - Brain 2; Nolan death. "You have failed... my apprentice." - Brain 3. "Trying to escape, Ms. Matthews?" - Brain 4; death during Ghost Zone Prison. "You should have stayed on the path to the Dark Side." - Brain 5; Nolan death after betrayal. "Look where the Kids Next Door have brought you now." - Brain 6. "A valiant effort, heroes. But today, evil rules all." - Brain 7; Heroes Together. "WHO'S the big guy NOW? MME! ''THIS ''GUY! I'm the BEST!" - Revan Sidious 1. "HAAA HA HAAA HA HAAAAA!!" - Revan Sidious 2. Ganondorf "I have no room for imposters." - Malladus; during time-travel 30 years ago. "You kids should have stayed home." - Ganondorf 1; anyone's death in his stages. (his back turned) "So..." *head turns* "you are ''not the one." (walks away)'' - Ganondorf 2; Rachel death. (sighs) "I thought you were better than him..." - Ganondorf 3. "You disappoint me, Rachel." - Ganondorf 4. "LINK'S BLOODLINE HAS ENDED." - Ganondorf 5; after awakening. "YOU MORTALS WILL REMAIN UNDER MY FOOT FOR ETERNITY!" ''- Demise 1. ''"THIS IS THE MORTALS' DEFENSE?! TINY, INSIGNIFICANT BUGS!" ''- Demise 2. ''"YOUR REIGN IS DONE!" - Demise 3; Malladus death. "I AM THE KING!!" - Demise 4. ''"Your gods have abandoned you."'' - Satandorf 1. ''"I am... forever... I am... invincible!"'' - Satandorf 2. Gamewizard2008 "Can't you guys ever pay attention?" - Gamewizard; Trial of Knowledge. "Sigh... why are you guys even reading this if you won't pay attention to the story?" - Gamewizard 2. "I knew my series was complex... but I didn't think your minds were that simple." - Gamewizard 3. "Aw, what's wrong? Are my challenges too difficult for you to complete?" - Gamewizard 4; death during extra challenges. "So, you were too weak to complete my trial. Huh. How blatantly predictable." - Gamewizard 5. "Sigh... they just don't make 'em like they used to." - Gamewizard 6. Negatar Gnaa "Your brother belongs to ME now." - Gnaa 1; Rachel death while Harvey's possessed. "In the end... darkness exceeds the light." - Gnaa 2. "You thought you could SAVE him. HOW saaaad." - Gnaa 3. "...You should have joined me, Morgie." - Gnaa 4; Morgan death after freedom. "It's a shame you couldn't be with me." - Gnaa 5. "...HHHAH HAH HAAA! You could NEVER save my Master!" - Phantom Gnaa 1; death in Scattered Realms. "...TIME...FOR...JUSTICE..." - Arceus. ''"THE UNIVERSE IS LOST... FOREVER...."'' - Final Entity. Characters Heroes *Kids Next Door **Rachel T. McKenzie' **'Nolan York' **Kami Drilovsky **Jagar King **Eva Roberts **Nigel Uno **Fanny Fulbright **Patton Drilovsky **Sector W ***Harvey McKenzie ***Angelie Granite ***Sonya Dickson ***Lee Harper ***Paddy Fulbright **Chad Dickson **Matthew Garley **Yin and Yang Bean *Junior Prospectors **Shaunie Fulbright **Luvbi **Tommy Gilligan **Mushi Sanban **Joey Beatles **Sammy and Jessica *Galactic Kids Next Door **Dimentia Z. Winkiebottom **Ava **Kweeb **Nova of Harnita **Cosmo Dunfree *Emily Matthews *Annie Wilconson Villains *'Negatar Gnaa' *Gaul *Brotherhood of Evil **'The Brain' **Madame Rouge **General Immortus **Monsieur Mallah **Danika Anderson **April Dickson **The Terrible Toxic Four ***Matthew Dimalanta ***Leopold Anderson ***Jeremiah Heartly ***Elijah Frantic **Mumbo Jumbo **Toiletnator *Demon Army **'Ganondorf Dragmire' **Demise **Lehcar EiznekCm **Scarlet Vargas **Mandy McKenzie **Hannibal Roy Bean **Vaati **Malladus Uno **Zant **Cole Fulbright **Grandfather *Koopa Clan **Bowser Koopa **Bowser Jr. **Kammy Koopa **Seven Koopalings *Kremling Krew **King K. Rool **Kaptain K. Rool **Baron K. Roolenstein **Team Chaotix **Ineptune **Army Dillo **Dogadon *Dr. Eggman *Rumpel Stiltskin *Lucinda Talzin *Guardian Units of Nations **Brett Gunkan **Lyle T. Rourke **Rainier Chariton *Magolor *Marx Gods *Arceus *Dialga & Palkia *Clockwork *Darkrai II *Hexxus *Solaris *Polaris *Kyogre Neptune *Groudon *Regigigas *Rayquaza *Medusa (ending) *Eight Firstborn **Celebi **Manaphy **Jirachi **Mew **Midna **Azelf, Mesprit, & Uxie Crossovers Main *''Codename: Kids Next Door (main cast) *''Avatar: Last Airbender'' (main cast and element bending) *''Pokémon'' (features legendary Pokémon and others) *''Legend of Zelda'' (features Ganondorf, Link, and others) *''Super Mario'' (main cast and others) *''Donkey Kong'' (main cast) *''Kirby'' (main cast) *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (main cast) *''Teen Titans'' (features Brain, the Brotherhood of Evil, and others) *''Star Wars'' (features Stormtroopers and Jedi Spirits) Minor *''Harry Potter'' (features magic and references/cameos) *''Shrek'' (features Rumpel Stiltskin) *''Star Fox'' (features Star Wolf) *''Rango'' (features Rattlesnake Jake and Mariachi Band) *''Kid Icarus'' (main cast) *''Spyro the Dragon'' (features Avalar and Chronicler) *''Invader Zim'' (features Tak and Zim) *''Casper the Friendly Ghost'' (features Kobosh) *''Jimmy Neutron'' (villains and main cast) *''Danny Phantom'' (villains and main cast) *''El Tigre'' (features Miracle City and others) *''Power Rangers Samurai'' (Nighloks and main cast) *''Ed, Edd, 'N' Eddy'' (features Eds, Johnny and Plank 2x4, and others) *''Family Guy'' (features Cleveland Brown and references) *''American Dad'' (features Roger Smith and Langley Falls) *''Ella Enchanted'' (features Lucinda) *''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' (features Lyle T. Rourke) *''Ferngully'' (features Hexxus) *''Osmosis Jones'' (features Thrax) Locations *Earth **'Cleveland, Virginia' **Forest of Light **'Chicago, Indiana' **'Rocky Mountains' **'Chun-Nan' ***Xiaolin Mountains **'South America' ***'Azultown' **Oceana **Skypia **The Tree of Beginning *KND Moonbase *The Underworld **Castle Hell *Galaxia **Vaporia **Avalar ***Silver River Forest ***Enchanted Domain **Secco **Star Station **Halcandra **Planet Wisp **Planet Poké *'Mushroom Kingdom' **Koopa Kore *Avatar Realms **'Ba Sing Se' **'Si Wong Library' **Death Egg *Negaverse **Mt. Gnaa **Negatar Realms Trivia *''Legend of the Eight Firstborn'' is very similar to the Kingdom Hearts series, as it has plenty of crossovers and uses similar story arcs that were the same as in that original series. For example, when Rainier was working for Watto, it was similar to when Anakin Skywalker worked for Watto, and Magolor's plan to use Jirachi's power was similar to when he wanted the Master Crown. Also, the 'Heroes Together' arc speaks for itself. *''Firstborn'' has 87 chapters, a reference to both stories, Eight Firstborn and Seven Lights. Site Poll Which saga was your favorite? Forest Saga Ocean Saga Galactic Saga Freedom Saga Climax Saga Final Saga Category:Stories Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Firstborn Saga Category:Character Intros